Conventional active pixel digital video camera devices for video cell phone application are typically designed for operation at a frame rate of 30 fps (frames per second). However, due to the limited bandwidth of the existing phone network, they may operate at a slower frame rate of about 15 fps. Since the power consumption and settling time of conventional digital video camera devices was originally optimized for performance at 30 fps, operating the devices at a slower frame rate may result in excessive power consumption and increased susceptibility to noise.